


Radio Silence

by Matchbox_Lights



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchbox_Lights/pseuds/Matchbox_Lights
Summary: Dream is freaking out.Five days with complete radio silence from George.He doesn't know what to do. He hopes George won't hate him for this...And he knocks on the door.-----George gets very sick.Warning: might be  MILD fluffy smut eventually but this isn't a smutfic. Just angst and comfort.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

George curled into a tighter ball under his damp sheets, a pathetic whimper tearing from his throat that made him very grateful he lived alone.

He let out a shaky breath, the warm air giving him a sliver of hope that he might be able to warm up. His breath smelled bad, though.

He wasn't sure the last time he brushed his teeth.

Or moved from his bed, except to take a piss.

His thoughts felt thick and sticky as shudders started to rack his body with more force, and again, he whimpered miserably. Whining helped a little bit.

For some reason, in his sick-drunken state, mind swaying dangerously between lucidity and fever-dreams, he thought of Dream saying "pissbaby!"

He giggled for the first time in… how long has it been? Surely just a few days. Two or three. 

Long enough that he missed Dream. Or… no, he had just spoke with Dream, and Dream hugged him to make him feel better.

His thoughts were slurred.

No… Dream was in Florida. He had a dream about Dream.

He giggled again, but it was more at his own pathetic state than caused by any actual humor.

With extreme effort that made his head spin, he carefully turned to curl up on his other side. He missed Dream. And Sapnap. And Bad.

He wanted to shoot them a text, let them know he wouldn't be on discord as he was ill… but surely they wouldn't be worrying already. He had only been sick for a day. Or two?

In the back of his mind, he could recall the moments where he broke from fever dreams, his phone buzzing wildly. 

It hadn't buzzed in a long time…

But it couldn't be dead, right? The battery would last for a few days….

He whimpered again, somewhat relishing the weird relief verbalizing his misery gave. He needed to check his phone. He needed to sit up.

But his blankets were so heavy. 

He was so heavy.

A muted panic was starting to resonate through his chest, as his slurred thoughts tried to make sense of things. When was the last time he ate? Or moved? He was growing more aware of how full his bladder was.

He couldn't piss the bed, Dream wouldn't let him live it down.

He tried, he truly did. He tried to sit up, to push the blankets off and fumble with his phone, but he was never more than half lucid to begin with. The horrible, sick dreams tugged him deeper into his mattress, and his awareness was gone.

\--------------  
Dream paced his cramped bedroom, fists clenched. 

"Can't we get ahold of his mom, or something!?" He snarled, the sigh from Sapnap only irritating him more.

"I told you. I've tried." Sapnaps tone was level, but tired. It made Dream cringe with a mix of annoyance and guilt. 

"Five days. Five… fucking days…" he mumbled, mostly to himself. If Sapnap heard his voice crack, he didn't comment on it.

George had never gone AWOL on them for even a full day, but five? 

Dream turned sharply on his heel, continuing to pace whilst fiddling aggressively with his hair. 

He was pissed.

He was pissed because he had to be, otherwise he would be fucking terrified. He had to cling to that anger, though he honestly had no clue who he was angry with. Certainly not George… the very thought of his friend made his stomach turn with anxiety. 

He was well aware of Sapnaps radio silence. He dimly wondered if his friend could hear his pacing. 

He paused, and forced himself to inhale deeply. "Hey, uh…" Dream trailed off. "Im going to hop off and try to do some thinking."

That was the truth, though it was mostly because he wanted to be able to mutter to himself and yell curses without Sapnap being on the line.

"Alright." Sapnaps voice was still level, but clipped. "Dream, buddy, Im sure it'll end up alright."

Dream wanted nothing more than to take his bottled up emotions out on Sapnap, accuse him of not being… upset enough, but Dream wasn't stupid. He did genuinely appreciate Sapnaps help, and he knew Sapnap cared. But god… part of him wished he wasn't the only one flipping his fucking shit.

"Yeah," Dream breathed. "Thank you." He added genuinely.

"Love you, buddy" Sapnap said, a sad smile evident in his tone. It managed to make Dream chuckle softly, and Dream muttered an intentionally sarcastic "yeah, love you too~" before hanging up.

He did feel a little bit better. And he was surprisingly grateful with himself for not being a shithead and keeping his emotions in check.

His temporary relief shattered as he began to worry over George. Again. He fumbled with his phone and tried calling his British friend, anxiety filling his veins as it went straight to voice-mail.

It had been going to voice-mail for days now.

His eyes started to water as he scanned his texts to George, all unopened.

Dream:   
Morning qt xoxoxoxoo  
Wooow no response? Did I getcha that hot and bothered?

Dream:  
Are you seriously STILL sleeping?   
WAKE UP GEORGE  
GEEOOORRRGGIEEE  
You didn't forget about the stream, right?

Dream:  
OK seriously get your lazy ass up or you'll be late 

Dream:  
Im getting worried.

Missed call

Dream:  
Are you okay?  
Did I piss you off or something?

Missed call  
Missed call

Dream:  
Okay honestly I'm frrkaing out right now  
Freaking*

Dream:  
I canceled the stream, I told the fans your powers out. Stupid lie but idk what else to say

Dream:  
Goodnight… ill stop spamming you now…

Dream:  
I love you gogy


	2. Chapter 2

His room was pitch black, giving Georges eyes a welcome break from squinting against the bright mid-day sun.

It was night already…?

Fear was finally starting to settle in Georges bones and become real, during the horrible moments he was actually awake. At least three nights had passed. 

Was he dying?

George hoped not, mostly because he smelled bad. And was greasy from not showering. Whoever found his body would have to deal with all his yuck…

Well, a dead body is yuck regardless…

George slipped back into restless sleep.  
\----------

Dreams eyes had long ago unfocused as he stared at the screen. He was running through every possible situation in his mind, and then going over them again for good measure.

Was George in a car accident? 

No, surely his mom would have reached out to his friends, right?

Unless… unless he…

Dream barely made it to the toilet before he was bent over, anxiety squeezing his stomach and making him gag. He luckily didn't have much in his stomach to throw up - he had been far too worried to eat much.

Every waking fucking second was consumed with worries for George.

Had George somehow found out about how Dream truly felt? Is that why George wouldn't text him back?

That didn't make much sense for George to ignore Sapnap and Bads many, many messages. However his brain wasn't being very fucking rational right now.

He stumbled back to his computer. He had been staring at the tab for hours now.

"Confirm purchase?" Blinked happily at him. Tauntingly.

He had been agonizing over the purchase since he woke up - a plane ticket. 

Would George hate him for just… showing up unannounced?

Granted it wouldn't be completely unannounced, Dream had sent George a good dozen texts threatening to go to his house if he didn't reply. They were all unread.

Anxiety threatened to make him vomit again.

He called Sapnap - who instantly declined the call. 

That hurt, honestly.

Until his phone vibrated:

SappyNappy:  
Hold on taking a shit

Despite his foul mood, Dream full out laughed. 

Dream exhaled shakily and ran his fingers through his hair, if he did visit George, what would he find? Maybe had Georges mom… passed…? She wasn't very old…

For some reason, certainty stilled his anxiety, if only just.

No matter what George was going through… Dream could help. Dream *would* help.

Dream clicked confirm, forcing himself to not even consider how hard it would be to disguise his feelings once he was physically around George for the first time. He would make it work. He had to, for George.

With shaky but determined fingers, he shot George a text before dropping his phone on the bed to pack. The closest flight was only a few hours away.

Dream:  
Im coming, George.  
I don't know what's going on, but Im coming. I'll help.

Dream:  
I love you, Ill see you soon. 

\------------

After an entire night of fitful dreams, of constantly waking up for a few precious seconds of half-consciousness, George had formed somewhat of a plan.

He had to get up. He had to get food and water, and most importantly, text his friends back. 

With extreme effort, he sat up, though his spinning vision threatened to make him throw up. Not that there was anything in his stomach *to* throw up.

He leaned forward weakly, and nearly slipped back into sleep while sitting up. Finally, with thick limbs, he grabbed his phone off the night stand.

It was dead. Okay.

George swung his feet around to hang off the side of the bed, shutting his eyes tightly against intense vertigo. 

He leaned forward again, so he wouldn't waste precious energy keeping his torso upright.

He momentarily drifted into sleep again. Or was it longer? His body didn't ache from the awkward position, so it surely wasn't that long.

He nearly cried from joy when he planted his feet against his soft carpet - and stood. He stumbled, gripping his bright blue blanket, and dragging it behind him as he took slow, shuddering steps towards his door.

He was doing it. One hand clasped his phone, the other his blanket, just in case. He just needed to eat something… anything… and charge his phone while he waited.

He made it halfway down the hallway to the kitchen before falling to his knees. He dropped his phone to steady himself against the wall, and slowly let himself sink down until he was curled up on the floor.

He gave in and pulled his blanket around his waist as shudders started to rack his body again. He would just take a little break… then he would have the energy to eat.

His vision swam into blackness, sleep promising a sliver of relief.


End file.
